Birth
by Kara97
Summary: The Final encounter between Judith and Lucas after the Birth of Caleb.


American Gothic

Disclaimer: Alas I still do not own American Gothic (Kara97 Sobs heart brokenly & runs into her room and slams the door.)

Title: Birth

Summary: Lucas Buck as he waits in Trinity General for Judith to Birth his Child.

Lucas Buck was waiting in Dr Noone's office for news of Judith, she had gone into labor early this morning. Buck was sitting behind Doctor Noone's reading Judith's medical file.

It was good news she was healthy, strong and his son, Son! was expected to weigh in at eight pounds.

When Doctor Noone had called him as Judith was being admitted to labor and delievery his heart had soared after all these months. His child, his boy was coming into this world.

Buck had thought he had satisfaction after being with Judith but this was an epoch. He wanted to

be here. No he needed to be here.

Buck had been here since early morning, Dr Noone would send a nurse to inform him when it was over. Closing the file he put it back on the Doc's desk.

Buck heard footsteps heading to the office door, Melody a young intern midwife opened the door." Deputy Buck Judith gave birth to a healthy eight pound boy." "He says you can come see him, he's all clean."

Buck got up and followed her to the nursery . Reading the names on the baby bed's his heart swelled as he saw his boy. Pale with fuzzy black hair on his head, he was sucking his fist peacefully.

"Dr Noone said you could hold him." Melody said "Good" Buck said he waited as she went into the room she lifted Caleb up gently, firmly carried him to Buck..Carefully she gave Caleb to his father.

Walking to a seat he sat down and regarded his son. Leaning down he breathed in his son's scent.

Traced his eyes, nose, lips with a finger. Finally he kissed his brow. Standing up he handed him back to Melody. "Thank you, take good care of him."

Buck went down the hallway to Judith's private room in rest and recovery. No one was here yet.

Buck had made sure that Noone called him first, and would only call others after Buck said he could.

**Confrontation:**

Opening the door stealthly. Buck stepped into Judith room. Judith regarded Buck silently from her

bed. " I have been expecting you Buck." "I thought you would come." Judith told him.

"You always have been a smart woman." "Judith if you had just been a bit more agreeable things would have been much easier on both of us." Buck responded.

"Buck you knew I couldn't, no you knew I didn't want to be with you like that!" Judith exclaimed heatedly.

" I told you it's not about what you want any more! Why can't you be easy it? "This should not have happened like that between us.!" "You knew I wanted you to come too me." "You ignored me, well I won't be ignored."

Buck fired back

Judith observed Buck's tone he was honestly angry with her for not being willing too jump into his arms.

"Buck you can't make some one want you." Judith sighed " I have seen what you do to people.

Look what you did to me!" Judith yelled at Buck

Buck retorted " I give people a choice Judith, I let people decide to work with me or against me."

" I am a Man of my word if I make you a promise I keep it!"

"People only have to do the same for me and everything works out fine." Buck hissed out

Judith had never seen Buck so angry.

"So that is why you rejected me." You thought I just run around hurting folks for kicks huh?" Buck asked

" No it doesn't work that way, you make a deal with me you keep it or else because I keep mine!"

"I never ever made a deal with you Lucas Buck! You well know that." Judith replied "So why Buck, Why did you Rape me?"

Buck raged back "Rape you, yes I did that because I wanted no needed to be with you." Bucks face was hurt and disappointed.

"Why did you tell me no?"" Gage cheats on you and drinks like a fish." " I may be a cruel man but I am also capable of kindness, love for you." Buck looked as close to crying as any southern man ever gets in the presence of a woman he considers his gets.

Judith looked sickened by Buck's words " I told you no because of your nature Buck, I can see if I ever said yes, to any of your offers you would have bound me to you with forever." " I just can not handle you, your too much."

"Look how you are, you admit you raped me, you know it was wrong, but you still feel justified in forcing me because I didn't say yes." Judith cried tears of rage and grief in her eyes.

"Judith I am asking you one last time please give me a chance, I can make you happy if you let me." "Give in to me." "Believe it or not I do Love." "I love You."

Judith Had been praying for strength for the last nine months, she knew it would be the biggest test of her life to deal with Buck.

Buck had never been so intense, he was blazing with determination. She felt his passion like heat on her skin. Oddly enough she felt moved by his words. He was not just a low-down rapist. No

Buck was something far more complex and dangerous.

He was not some fragile overcompensating sexually scared man, or some over eager teenage boy

without control over his privates. Judith really saw Buck, he was misplaced in time, He should have been a prince, a lord or warrior. He had intelligence, ruthless ambition and the will to make or break people to achieve his ends.

He was honest and honorable in the sense that he was open about what and who he was and what would happen if you denied him or betrayed your word to him.

This was really, really bad she understood now what drew other women to Buck, it was the implicit confidence he has. You knew he would protect you and could take all comer's. Plus Buck was sex appeal itself.

His ruthlessness had always been in Judith's mind Damn . At this moment in spite of everything Judith saw the raw appeal in Buck , the honesty, he meant it. Judith was so close to saying yes to him ,yes to everything.

What saved Judith from Buck was not her instincts but a memory, what stopped the word yes in her mouth.

Kept her from rising to cross the room and be pulled into his arms. MerlyAnn when she rocked back and forth clutching her doll and chanting "Some one's at the door."

Judith rose and stood facing Buck "No Buck I don't want you, you do evil things and are an evil man." She knew there was no turning back as hope and appeal left his eyes. He regarded Judith with a look that meant pain for her or anyone else that received it. Ruthless resolve.

Judith felt relief after months of fear. No more anxiety. The time had come what ever end to her and Buck's dance was here finally.

Judith smiled at Buck full of relief at her ablity to say no to Lucas Buck. She was not sure until she did it that she could do it, God had heard and answered her prayers. She was free.

No longer a slave to fear, pain or temptation. Sanctified and free like a bird. Judith felt like her soul was about to fly her to heaven.

Buck stared in awe and dismay her face was transfomed with joy!

Buck regarded Judith. She had made a decision, in spite of the past and his offer she was saying no. Except. She had his son and he wanted his son.

"Judith give me my son." Buck stated rather calmly. "What about Gage Buck?" Judith asked

"This doesn't concern him Judith, I am warning you not cross me on the issue of my Child."

Lucas bit out tersely.

"Buck I am not trying to cross you I just can't give you Caleb." Judith told him

Rage Bloomed in Buck's eyes Judith saw his expression and stated screaming " No Buck No don't!"

Buck rushed forward grabbing Judith by her arms and shoved her out the window.

Screaming all the way down Judith fell several stories hitting the concrete solidly blood pooled out of the back of her head. From her mouth.

Doctors and nurses rushed out trying to save her. Buck glared out the window love and hate struggling in his heart

Angrly disappointed he turned a way from the window. Leaving behind his hope and dreams. It was over. Walking out he went to Dr Noone's office to clean up the situation.

Walking down the hallway turned left and walked into the office, closed the door. Sat down behind the desk . Closed his eyes he waited for the Doc.

He waited for his pain to stop. However he knew it would be years if ever, to get over this loss.

Judith his bird his love.

Finis


End file.
